


Colorblind

by LameRamen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Cephalopods, Cephalopods are cool okay, Snakes, Spiders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), They’re Colorblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameRamen/pseuds/LameRamen
Summary: Roman dares Thomas to dye his hair, an issue arises when the other sides are asked to vote on a color...The previously dubbeddark sidescan’t see the color range they’re picking from.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> I might’ve used this as an excuse to research these animals... And I may have spent way too much time reading into them but they’re cool okay- also excuse the formatting?? I have no idea what I’m doing so there could be issues with it. 
> 
> Warnings?: Swearing, mentioned spiders I guess??

“So, what do you guys think of the  
color?“ Patton asks. “This red or more pink?“ 

Ah, yes. They were picking a color for Thomas’s hair. 

“Um.. I don’t know, why don’t we let him pick?“ Virgil suggests, looking oddly stiff. 

“Because I can’t pick! And it was Roman’s dare anyway, so might as well go the extra mile and let you all pick.“ Thomas huffs.

“I can’t pick.“ Janus shrugs. “Perhaps we aren’t the best candidates for this.“ 

Virgil and Remus shrug as well. 

“You’ve got to have _some_ input.“ Roman pouts. “Otherwise it’d be unfair.“ 

Remus laughs. “Uh no, he means that literally. We can’t pick.“ 

“Wha-why not?“ Thomas sputters. 

“Just pick a color, you don’t even have to like it-“ Roman is cut off. 

“We’re colorblind.“ Janus states. “Our animal traits bleed over more than yours.”

“You’re what?!“ Roman fumbles. “Since when?!“ 

“Since forever, princey.“ Virgil snorts.  
“Our eyesight sucks ass. Except Remus.“ 

“Yeah, but I can’t see color.“ Remus points out. 

“Virgil can see green and ultraviolet colors, Remus can’t see any, and I can see blue and green.“ Janus states. “None of us can see the range you’re picking from.” He chuckles.

“But, you can see? Yes? You’ve never acted like you couldn’t.“ Logan questions. 

“Well, I see shapes and light.“ Janus shrugs. “Not details.“ 

“Virgil?“ Patton asks. “What about you?” 

“I.. I dunno... I can see... some things?“ He murmurs. 

“He can’t.“ Remus grins. 

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense, cats can see blue and green right?” Patton frowns.

“Correct but-“ 

Remus cuts Logan off with a loud cackle. 

Patton, Thomas and Roman all look to Virgil for an explanation. 

“You didn’t really think Thomas’s embodiment of fear would take after a _cat_ , did you?“ Virgil huffs, crossing his arms over himself as Remus wheezes himself into a ball on the floor. 

Logan goes to speak again, seeming to know the answer, but Janus holds up a finger to stop him. “Logan, _don’t spoil the fun~_ “ 

“Then what-?” 

“Think popstar, what’s in my room?“ He prompts. 

“Uh.. Nightmare before Christmas posters?“ Roman shrugs. 

“So.. A skeleton?“ He guesses. 

His guess only makes Remus laugh harder. 

Virgil facepalms, sighing heavily. “A.. A spider.“ He answers blankly. “I have the traits of a spider.“ 

“Ooohhh, because of the hissing and the- that makes sense.“ Thomas nods. 

“I see my evaluations of the situation prove correct.“ Logan hums in a borderline smug manner.

“So the webs in your room.. Are those.. Yours?“ Roman, asks cautiously. 

Virgil raises his brows, shrugging his shoulders a little in a way that doesn’t mean no. 

“It doesn’t come out of his ass! I asked!“ Remus adds helpfully. 

Virgil sighs. 

“That’s besides the point. Point being _we have excellent eyesight._ “ Janus waves his hand around to insinuate his sarcasm. 

“I actually do!“ Remus grins, standing. 

“Cephalopods see in black and white and much better than humans can, but can theoretically see colors by shifting the focus of their eyes and using chromatic blur to their advantage. They can theoretically detect color, due to their uniquely shaped pupils-“ As he says this, Remus flicks his eyes across the room, and they can see that his pupils are indeed shaped like a cephalopods. “They technically should be able to let different wavelengths of color through during the blur. It hasn’t been exactly proven yet-“ 

“It works for me!“ Remus chuckles, continuously flicking his eyes back and forth. 

“But it appears to work for him.“ He shrugs. 

“Thats cool and all, but how does Virgil get by if spiders supposably have such bad eyesight?“ Roman questions. 

“And why do they have bad eyesight if they have eight eyes?“ Patton frowns. “I mean, Virgil doesn’t have eight eyes, would his eyesight be worse than a creepy crawly death dealer?” 

Virgil, Remus, and Janus make shifty eyes at each other, and that non-verbal communication has Logan inwardly intrigued, both because, if they do have poor eyesight, can they even see that? And it definitely means there’s something they aren’t telling. “Spiders use vibrations, and they have multiple eyes for multiple purposes, such as navigating distance and polarized lighting.“ He explains. 

“My uh.. My vision sometimes sharpens when I get worked up?“ Virgil shrugs. “But otherwise I can only see movement.” 

“Jumping spiders have much better eyesight due to their need to hunt for their pray, but mainly spiders use vibrations from their webs to navigate.“ He offers. 

“Huh.. Cool.“ Virgil hums. 

“So does Virgil have eight eyes or not?“ Roman asks. “Because You and my brother seem to have a lot more traits than Virgil.“ 

“ _No. He doesn’t._ “ Janus states. 

“Yeah, no.“ Virgil huffs. “What do you take me for? Creativity? That’s your guys jobs.“ 

“Well- Janus has extra arms and scales! I dunno, I’d expect maybe a little more show from someone like you!“ He sputters. 

“Snakes don’t have extra arms!“ Virgil argues. “He’s just a paradox to his own traits because he’s deceit! And that’s ironic because he _hates_ paradoxes.“ 

Janus snickers. “ _That’s ridiculouss Virgil, don’t make thingss up~_ “ He smirks. 

“Hickety heck off.“ Virgil huffs. 

“Please, just say fuck..“ Remus groans. 

“Guys,“ Patton interrupts. “Me Logan and Roman can pick the color if it’s an issue for you guys.“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im always reluctant to post things i make, so this sat in my notes for a while. constructive criticism is welcome i suppose.. i’d also appreciate it if you could point out any spelling or grammar mistakes if you notice them so i can fix it,


End file.
